pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crystal lucario
Welcome Hello, , and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay. Pikipedia pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style hello hello, crystal lucario, and allow me to be the 2nd to welcome you to pikipedia. i have come to ask you to become one of my (insert millitary post here) for the pikmin illiminator wars. don't worry its just a name that stuck a year ago. also i wish that you would keep a piklog. you do not have to complie with this if you don't want to, im only asking you to concider it.Rocky0718 01:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) <.< I don't own pikmin...once I do I will keep a Piklog~Crystal Lucario~ 01:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) and the (incert millitary post here) job?Rocky0718 01:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) errr...sure?~Crystal Lucario~ 01:41, 15 April 2008 (UTC) great, now what would you like to be?Rocky0718 00:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:43, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Commander. I guess. ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) of?Rocky0718 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:04, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Pikmin? ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:50, 18 April 2008 (UTC) well, of coarace, but what aspect, cause here at home bace,my town, i have comanders for all the colors, for traning and the like. so would you prehaps be in charge, right now anyway, of recrutment on the wiki,well sort the rest out later.Rocky0718 00:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Ok.~Crystal Lucario~ 10:52, 19 April 2008 (UTC) allright then, sould i give you a brefing on the armourment?~~rocky0718~~ Yes.~Crystal Lucario~ 12:44, 22 April 2008 (UTC) o.k. we have swords, sheilds, rifles, pistols, uber-swords, daggars, bombs, extream gear boards, elemental special arourment, and standard gear for everyone. were working on armor, vehicles, whatever else we can think of, bows, crossbows, and , again, whatever else we can think of. the elements that we have are fire, water, poison, electric, strength/explosives, trainig, acid, ice, wind, sound, and stone. were working on plant control, animal control, gravity, metal, and uber-occity. i'm thinkin' about life and time.Rocky0718 01:32, 23 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:32, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Ok sorry... Let's just quit fighting and help this website. (Maybe I can now. I'm going into a cave in Pikmin 2.) Ace Shadow 00:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) agreed. I'm sorry too... ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:58, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Feel free to comment on my user page C.L. Ace Shadow 00:10, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ---- Somebody set us up the bomb!-- I already did...*Nodding for like 5 minutes*~Crystal Lucario~ 19:08, 26 April 2008 (UTC) what are you guyes talkin' about?Rocky0718 20:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 20:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC) IDK...~Crystal Lucario~ 21:19, 26 April 2008 (UTC) An idiotic internet meme. I love awful translations.-- 07:05, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ???? User:Ace Shadow 04:12, 28 April 2008 (UTC) My personal favorite Memes are: "All Your Base Are Belong To Us!" and "so... i herd u liek mudkipz" ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) heh, i take it you have all been to uncyclopdeia?Rocky0718 03:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 03:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I've done more than just visit.-- 10:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Never been there...~Crystal Lucario~ 11:43, 29 April 2008 (UTC) well then "gruesomesc ravanosi" is something your familiar with?also,c. luacrio, what do you think of the P.I.W. armermentRocky0718 20:55, 30 April 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 20:55, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ...Why is this on my page? ~Crystal Lucario~ 20:59, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Never heard of that first thing and the second thing stands for?~Crystal Lucario~ 21:03, 30 April 2008 (UTC) look up about 16 posts to the weapons list and tell me waht you think. also p.i.w. stans for Pikmin (p) Illiminator (i) War (w).Rocky0718 01:14, 1 May 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 01:14, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Vacation Going on Vacation be back on Sunday...just thought I'd say...~Crystal Lucario~ 21:40, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Shinowa Hey, I was thinking the same thing. He's my friend and I called him to tell him it wasn't on his userpage but he said whatever. Ace Shadow 22:48, 16 May 2008 (UTC) lol~Crystal Lucario~ 11:47, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Same Old Song and Dance... err... same... resistances... uhh...lol... :-/ Why do people make Pikmin like: Light Blue or whatever? I mean, if it resists water then, there's no use for blue pikmin. You know what I mean? I started doing stuff like that but I changed it... User:Ace Shadow 03:54, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Hmmmm... never thought of that maybe blues mutate into lite blue? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:15, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Two things First, if you vote an article for deletion, claiming that it is a duplicate, try to redirect it to the already existing one instead. Also, you said that the boulder glitch article already exists. Why would that be so?-- 12:26, 28 May 2008 (UTC) I thought it was...~Crystal Lucario~ 12:47, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :...I guess we can keep it, then.-- 15:07, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Can someone help me? i use to be on bulbapedia as darkrai breeder. can i get a list of users on my talk? thanks!--Snagret piki 01:29, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Users on Pikipedia or bulbapedia? Pikipedia: Me, Prez, Jimbo, Greenpickle, Rocky, and some others...that is mainly it for contributing people and rocky's been gone for a while... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:03, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :If you want a list, I hear there's some feature that adds active users automatically to the sidebar in the monaco skins; or you could check the statistics page for the wiki here. 19:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ---- While I'm here, I need to tell you, Crystal, that when we add the welcome template to users' talk pages, we substitute it rather than leaving it as a template link thing, by putting . This is because there's no need for it ever to be changed, and if it is, it needn't be for anyone but new users. 19:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Ok. ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) 'allo. thanks for noticing i was gone, lucaruio, but you still havent replyed on the piw thing. Rocky0718 00:36, 15 June 2008 (UTC)rocky0718Rocky0718 00:36, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes ~Crystal Lucario~ 12:23, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah....what do you mean???????? the thing you put in my Pikmin 3 idea is.....what a good one or a bad one?...this will remind u... : *Uncontrolable wincing and strangling of self* Bulbswordsmin 23:03, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :Hate speculation. ~Crystal Lucario~ 01:50, 24 June 2008 (UTC) one sound: duhhhhh.... youve been ont the site long enough to know this BSM. :also, not cool what you did to that 1 user, uhh, watshisface... rpwyb? ::So? ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:48, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :::fine, you arn't goinig with the agreement, so now i chaleng you to... a karma compatition.it will be a text triathalon, the first is to apeal to the active users, the second is a joke competition, and the third is a flame compatition. the winner will be chosen by... i guess the first volenter that says to be level. oce the agreement has been settled, i will create a page for it. ::::Doing it on the chat would be faster and stop conflicts... ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:25, 26 June 2008 (UTC) were are u doing it Rpwyb 20:59, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Nowhere you need to know! ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:42, 26 June 2008 (UTC) ::yes he dose, retard, he is an active user, and i will have to check on the day that i can go to he chat. :::*Cough* Does not dose *Cough* *Destroys Rpwyb* ~Crystal Lucario~ 01:07, 27 June 2008 (UTC) if active, he is a judge in the karma compatition. Solomon, hand me that, over there. thanks. *takes the Anit-sticky note * *sticks it to lucys forehead* perfect... :*Takes off anti-Sticky Note* ~Crystal Lucario~ 10:53, 27 June 2008 (UTC) heh heh...*stabs lucario with bayonet of the E.X.P.I. 3* survive that, retard... :At least I can spell! I know it is harsh. :Rocky's response: Ie ken tu speel! ~Crystal Lucario~ 19:11, 28 June 2008 (UTC) thats it. *turns on the electricity* *lucario: "i can see the light... no wait, thats fire 'gurgles' 'dies'"* :I win! ~Crystal Lucario~ 22:09, 28 June 2008 (UTC) crap... zombie... :BRAINZ! I ZHALL ZUCK OUT YOUR BRAINS WITH A ZTRAW! NO WAIT A BENDY ZTRAW! ~ZOMBIE LUCARIO~ 11:15, 29 June 2008 (UTC) k, then, lets try this. *shoots Lucy's lack of brain with the biggest cannon i can hold* ha ha! pothead shot! :... ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:11, 29 June 2008 (UTC) you are a retarted emo, lucie. and a gothic pest. :Don't. Name-calling is frowned upon. :If I'm Lucie what does that make you Rock-Brains? ~Crystal Lucario~ 11:47, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Sprites For my comic, what would you like your sprites to be? :IDK? Surprise me. ~Crystal Lucario~ 21:11, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :) (: I also am waiting for pikmin 3 and i own pikmin one and 2 but my memory card got formatted so i had to start over but i beat them and if you want the latest info visit m y user page i am The green pikmin Uh-Huh... ~Crystal Lucario~ 19:58, 2 July 2008 (UTC)